Razel Trigori
A handsome man in his late 20s, Razel is slim and muscular, with short dark hair, olive skin and speaks with a Italian accent. What makes him stand out the most are his eyes, they are mesmerizing, deep and dark red like pools of blood. His wears a fine black vest with red undershirt and black trousers appropriate to his noble status with a broach of his Family Crest that covers his heart. History First born son of Olan Trigori, he is the heir to the noble house. He has been trained in all courtly matters, swordsmanship and business, but secretly he was also trained as a Thief and Information Broker to which he is especially skilled. He heads all acquisitions for the Family and has multiple contacts within the under belly of the city. Often times he is working with different noble houses to acquire goods, but ultimately his goal is to gain power for his family and eventually to be king by marrying Princess Lucilla Secundinus. He is friends with Jerid Teadon since childhood and although he isn't very skilled he has always been loyal so Razel keeps him around. Jobs * Head of Acquisitions for the Trigori Family * Head Information Broker for the Trigori Family Stats Rogue (7), '''Inquisitive Armor Class: 15 (Studded Leather) Hit Points: 38 (7d8 +7) Speed: 30ft (9m / 6 sqr) Proficiency: +2 Skills: *Stealth +9 (Cloak of Shadows), *Investigation +6, *Insight (+4), Acrobatics (+5), Deception (+4), *Perseption (+4) Challenge: ? (500 XP) Racial Features Ability Modifiers: +1 to all Languages: speaks Common, Elvish, Dwarvish, Orcish, Hand Cant. Special Abilities Sneak Attack: Once per turn, Razel can deal 14 (4d6) extra damage to one creature he hits with an attack if the rogue has advantage on the attack roll. He doesn't need advantage on the attack roll if another enemy of the target is within 5 feet of it, that enemy isn't incapacitated, and he doesn't have disadvantage on the attack roll. Cunning Action: Due to it high agility and cunning he can use a bonus action to take the Dash, Disengage or Hide action. Tool Proficiency: Razel is proficient with the Thieves' Tools. '''Uncanny Dodged: '''When an attacker that Razel can see hits him with an attack, he can use his reaction to halve the attack’s damage against him. '''Evasion: Razel can nimbly dodge out of the way of certain area effects, such as a red dragon’s fiery breath or an ice storm spell. When he is subjected to an effect that allows him to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, he instead take no damage if he succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if he fails. Ear for Deceit: '''When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you develop a talent for picking out lies. Whenever you make a Wisdom (Insight) check to determine whether a creature is lying, treat a roll of 7 or lower on the d20 as an 8. '''Eye for Detail: Starting at 3rd level, you can use a bonus action to make a Wisdom (Perception) check to spot a hidden creature or object or to make an Intelligence (Investigation) check to uncover or decipher clues. Insightful Fighting: '''At 3rd level, you gain the ability to decipher an opponent’s tactics and develop a counter to them. As a bonus action, you can make a Wisdom (Insight) check against a creature you can see that isn’t incapacitated, contested by the target’s Charisma (Deception) check. If you succeed, you can use your Sneak Attack against that target even if you don’t have advantage on the attack roll, even if you have disadvantage on it. This benefit lasts for 1 minute or until you successfully use this feature against a different target '''Trigori Broach of Mind Shielding: you are immune to magic that allows other creatures to read your thoughts, determine whether you are lying, know your alignment, or know your creature type. Creatures can telepathically communicate with you only if you allow it. Actions +2 Short Sword. +7 to hit, one target. Hit: 8 (1d6 +5 ) piercing damage. Properties: Finesse, Light Light Crossbow. +6 to hit, range 80/320, one target. Hit: 8 (1d8 +4 ) piercing damage. Properties: +1 Ammunition(20): range 80/320, Loading, Two-handed Special Equipment * +2 Short Sword * +1 Arrows * Trigori Broach of Mind Shielding * Cloak of Shadows (+2 Stealth) Location Razel can ususally be found at the Trigori Estate (High Court), The Golden Pony (High Market), Sigfred's Tavern (High Court), The Exulted Unicorn (Upper Town) or a Trigori Warehouse (Main Docks). Category:Trigori Family Category:Character List